Waiting For You
by Francebetrollin
Summary: Once Feliciano was fired from his job from La Calandre, He feels his life is over, But when he meets a certain Photographer named Ludwig, will Feliciano be able to tell him how he really feels before Ludwig heads back to Germany for his photo career?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I made a account On Fanfiction awhile back and haven't got on in a while. This is my first story so please bare with me and Im sorry if I don't update as fast as I say I will. I hope you guys like it and enjoy. ^^

Once Feliciano was fired from his job from La Calandre, He feels his life is over, But when he meets a certain Photographer named Ludwig, will Feliciano be able to tell him how he really feels before he heads back to Germany for his photo career?

* * *

My Worst Day

Chapter 1~

I always enjoyed walking down the streets of Italy. Especially during when the sun was setting. I would sit outside and watch as the sun would lower over the horizon. Soon nightfall would come and all the lights around town would fascinate me, making me smile and want to wander around town all night.

But then I would realize I have a job.

It was okay, if you like being yelled at by your boss, his name's Wang Yao. He's not the nicest person that I know at work. There's my big brother Francis Bonnefoy who is the top chef at La Caladre. He's nice, just maybe too much of a pervert. I blame his two friends Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Carriedo.

I had my brother Lovino who worked here with me, but he soon moved to Spain with Antonio. They are kind of in a relationship, but I didn't really notice until they moved away 2 years ago to live together. So mostly It was just me here, no one really talks to me anymore like they used to. My boss never liked me. Ever since I applied for the job, he hated me. I tried my best everyday to please him, but no. I always got yelled at, treated badly, and almost fired a few times here and there. Today wasn't the most luckiest day for me either. I got fired. It all started at 6:00 A.M. when I woke up.

* * *

6:00am

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring the same Beep...Beep sound over and over ti'l I couldn't stand it anymore and hit the Snooze button. I looked around and yawned tiredly. 'Time to get up' I got up and stretched and then went to the bathroom and showered, then got my usual hygiene things done, got dressed, and went to make some breakfast.

It was the most common thing to make. Cereal. It only took me a few minutes to eat and before I knew it, I was out the door by 7:00 A.M. and on my way down the street ,in the doorway was my boss looking very unhappy.

"whats wrong sir?" I said walking up to him trying to give him a friendly smile.

"oh, hello Feli, how have you bee today?"

Don't get him wrong though, he's always like this when I first see him, but just wait till people start ordering food.

"I'm okay, I'm going to get changed and start taking orders." I said walking to the Changing room to change into my uniform. I came out and already saw three people at a table. I grabbed my pen and notepad and walked over, flashing a wide smile.

"Welcome to La Calandre, may I take your order?" I said looking at them. The younger of them I was assuming, looked at me and then the menu.

"Um yes, may I have one of your Famous Cheese Pizzas?" He said looking at me, smiling a little.

"sure, anything else sir?" I said writing it down and looking back up.

"Nope that's it, and thank you." He said smiling and giving me their menu's. I gave them a smile before I headed into the kitchen and handed Francis the order.

"Cheese pizza for three," I said handing him the slip of paper, and walked out waiting for more customers. I looked over and saw one certain person who looked like he's been waiting for a while. I walked over to him and gave him a smile. He seemed to not notice me and kinda jumped.

"Oh, um hello there." He said looking at me and smiling a little. Looking at the menu he seemed to have a confused expression on his face "You don't happen to serve mashed potatoes here, do you?"

He said, chuckling a little hoping he wasn't asking a stupid question.

"Oh yes we do, do you mean this order," I replied pointing to the order of mashed potatoes.

"Oh yea May I have those please?" He said rubbing the back of his head and glancing at me, smiling.

"Sure anything else?" I said writing the order down and them looking back at him.

"... Nope, I think that's it for today." he said nodding.

"Okay, It'll be here in a minute." I said taking the order to Francis, but I got stopped by my boss.

"Your going to slow, you've only taken two orders and their are five people needing their orders taken already! Hurry up!" he said whispering to me and then walking away.

I sighed and walked really fast to get the rest of the orders. Soon I had to carry out a lot of orders and before I knew it I even had four different orders balanced on my hands and arms. I tried my best to carry them to the customers and please them, but someone put their foot out, causing me to trip and fall face first, all the orders spilled all over me. I felt a sudden pain in my arm and face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that everyone in the restaurant was looking at me with shock and surprise. I looked around and the orders covering my body and stuck in my hair.

"I-Im so sorry! I'll try and-" I tried to say before my boss dragged me into the kitchen and yelled at me.

"What is wrong with you, thanks to you, most of the customers will starve" He said pointing at them and looking at me, really angry.

"Sir, im really sorry, I just tripped on someones foot and fell," I stumbled over the words, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I don't care what happened, your fired, I'm getting sick and tired of your shit and thanks to you, I've had it." He said putting his foot down and pointing to the door, where I was heading to. "I-I'm sorry for everything."

I apologized again before walking to the door and opening it. I looked over and saw the customer who ordered mashed potatoes. "I'm sorry about your food, sir" I said looking down and walking out. Before I closed the door I heard him say

"It's okay, I don't blame you."

I closed my eyes and looked outside at the streets of Italy. They seemed busy yet calm. I breathed in and walked back to my hotel room. It was the worst day of my life, how was I going to get money, what was I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. I got really busy in the last two months so I didn't have no time to write. But here's the 2nd chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review, Thanks.

* * *

Feeling Depressed

Chapter 2~

I walked home, more like dragging myself home. I felt like just falling down and never getting back up. I felt horrible. I unlocked the door to my hotel room and walked inside, turning on the lights as I went around the house. I looked around the house, it looked like it did before I left to go to work. I sighed and walked over to the living room. I looked at the phone on the coffee table, it said I had 1 missed call. I looked at the number trying to think of who called. I studied the number for about 2 minutes till I finally called back. It only rang twice till someone answered the phone. It was Antonio.

"Hello?" He said in he's cheerful voice.

"Ah, Ciao Antonio, it's Feliciano." I said, smiling.

"Oh, Hello Feli, been a while since I've heard from you, whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing really... I called because I got a missed call from you guys.."

"Oh yea, Lovi called earlier he wanted to tell you something, you want me to get him for you?" He said, calling him.

It took only a few minutes till I heard him answer the phone in a annoyed tone.

"Hello, Feli is that you?" He answered.

I smiled really wide, It's been years since I've heard from him, and hearing his voice almost made me burst into excitement.

"Ciao Fratello, it is me, I received your call, but I was at work so I couldn't answer!" I said smiling so hard my cheeks felt numb.

He mumbled under his breath.. maybe I was speaking to loud...

"Would you shut up, lower your god dam voice down..." He growled into the phone.

"Oh, sorry.." I said, while lowering my voice down.

The room fell silent, I sat there for a few minutes till he answered back.

"Si, I did call, I wanted to tell you that i'll be coming over for a visit. I haven't seen you in a while and Antonio keeps telling me to visit you.." He sighed, shouting something at Antonio, probably an insult.

"That would be wonderful, I haven't done nothing lately so your free to come over whenever" I smiled at the thought.

"Okay... oh before I go, I wanted to ask you if your still doing good with your job since I left?" He asked.

I stood there for awhile. I couldn't tell him I got fired. He would probably get mad at me. He so hot-headed. Plus I didn't want him to worry about me, that be another reason for him to rush out here just to come to my aid. Instead of answering him back, I pressed the end button on the phone, not even telling him goodbye. I sat the phone on the coffee table and looked at the clock. 1:00pm. I looked back at the phone and decided to take a nap. Maybe that will help the time go by faster. Hopefully I'll dream about something happy.

* * *

3 hours later

I woke up and found myself on the couch. Oh yea I took a nap. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, glancing at the clock. 4:00pm. I got up and went to the kitchen I haven't ate anything since this morning. I looked into the fridge, eh nothing good really. I decided to make Pasta. Maybe that will brighten my spirit's some. I stood at the stove and cooked the Pasta. When I was done, I sat at the table and stared at the Pasta. I was suddenly not hungry anymore. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt sad, more like depressed. I couldn't believe myself. Not eating my favorite dish. Something was really wrong with me. I sighed and pushed it away, I layed my head on the table, closing my eyes.

I thought about all that happened today. Me walking up, working, and worst of all, falling down embarrassing myself. I felt like the whole restaurant was looking at me. I froze. I looked around, stumbling over my words, trying to clean up the mess. I heard my boss yell my name and rush over to me. I could never do anything right. I always end up messing things up, I will **never** be perfect. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away and walked over to the door and grabbed my jacket, walking outside. I walked outside into the town. I felt a cold rush of wind pass by and I ignored it and kept started walking down the street.

I looked around town. Many people were rushing home, there kids running around laughing. I wish I was happy like that. But I knew that was impossible. I walked down the streets of Italy till I saw the candy store I always go to. I smiled and walked in.

"Ciao Feli, what brings you here today?" luigi said giving me a cheerful smile. He was the only Pattisier here, He always made fresh deserts. I gave him a smile back.

"Ciao Luigi, got anything new today?"

"Sure do, right over there." He said, pointing to a rack of new desserts.

I walked over there and saw more dessert from when I came here last week. I looked at all the goodies and finally picked what I wanted. I walked back to the cashier and handed him the fresh brownie. He smiled and rung it up.

"Here you go Feli, enjoy!" He said as I was walking out of the store. I got the brownie out of the bag and took a few bites of it. I remember when me and my brother would always go there. We would always try to buy everything in the store. Then Grandpa Rome would have to drag up out of the store, laughing as we ran around the store. It was always good to go there, now ever since then I go there at least one a week. I'm mostly the only customer that comes there, but even seeing Luigi always makes me happy.

* * *

I walked around the town, looking at several people and then looking at the sun setting in the horizon. I sighed and ate the last of my brownie. I still felt sad. I looked down at my feet, and kept walking until I bumped into someone.

"AH, im so sorry, please forgive me sir!" I said widening my eyes and starting to freak out. I looked at the person I ran into. That face looked familiar. Was it the guy at the restaurant? He looked at me, calmly.

"Its alright, it was an accident." He said back, I could tell he had a deep German accent.

I stood there for a few minutes till I remembered, it was the guy at the restaurant. The one I apologized too. I wonder what he was doing around here?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 3, I hope you all excited with thanksgiving break and having a good time. Hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks~!

* * *

Helping out

Chapter 3~

**Ludwig's Pov: **

****I sat outside for a while. Looking outside the town, for some reason fascinated me. Looking around here always put a smile on my face, which means something, I never smile. I came to Italy about 1 week ago. I came here for my Photograph career. I usually carried around my camera and took pictures of things that I would believe would help me out, I couldn't return with no pictures, my boss will be very disappointed in me. I continued to look out into the horizon till I felt someone bump into me.

"AH, im so sorry, please forgive me sir!" Someone said. Huh, that voice sounded familiar. I looked over and saw it was the person from the restaurant, the one that got fired earlier today. He looked at me, worried.

"Its alright, it was an accident." I said back to him, looking at him calm. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey aren't you the one I saw at the restaurant?" He asked looking straight at me.

"Ja, I was the one." I said, looking back out to the horizon. We sat there in silence for a while till he broke the silence.

"Oh... say, what are you doing here anyway?" He said, making me turn my attention to him. I stood there for a few minutes till I answered him.

"I'm here for my career, I have to take some photo's around Italy." I pointed to my camera.

The young man looked at the camera surprised. His brown eyes sparking as he looked at it, amazed.

"Ah, that sounds cool, oh anyway my name is Feliciano." He smiled and put his hand out, wanting to shake hands.

"Ludwig" I answer back, shaking his hand. He seemed nice, but I could also tell he was upset about earlier today, I know I would. Getting fired is probably the worst thing to happen to you. I looked at him and he smiled again. Does he always have to smile?

"Ve~ So you like looking at the horizon too huh?" He looked out where I was looking. His voice was so high, It sounded like a child's voice.

"Yea, you could say that..." I said grabbing my camera and talking a picture of it. I could tell he liked the camera, he looked at it like I was a piece of candy.

"Say, Luddy, I could help you find some places to take pictures of, there's more around town if you want me to show you?" He said pointing around the town. I looked confused, Did the just call me, Luddy? Hmm must be a nickname. I never really had a nickname, but this one sounded aright.

"Sure, if you want, I don't really want you to worry about me, I mean I feel awful already with you getting fired, is your boss always that mean?" I asked, looking at him. His smile soon faded, he sighed and looked at me again.

"Si, he is, i'm really clumsily so he always gets mad at me when I mess something up. But since I got fired, I don't really have anywhere to go, I mean there's not many jobs around here so I always tried to not get fired, but by the looks of it... I couldn't do that..." He said sadly, his voice going into a soft whisper. I looked down at him. He seemed heartbroken. If only I could help this guy out, he seems to be having a bad day.

"You know Feliciano..." I said, trailing off. He looked at me, smiling just a little.

"I can help you find some jobs around town, if you want..." I said giving him a grin. Of course I would have to leave soon, but I couldn't just let him be sad.

"Really, you would!" He jumped and hugged me. I smiled a little. He seems so nice, maybe I would be able to find him a job, that's the least I could do, after all he seemed to have a really bad day as it is.

"sure..." I grinned. He soon stopped hugging me and gave a wide smile.

"Thanks Luddy, I really am happy your going to help me, your so nice~" He said, smiling. I continued to look at him, He looked so happy now. I felt a sudden rush of happiness pass through me. I looked at my watch. Man already 7:00pm? How long have we been talking? I looked around town and saw many lights were on. It looked like a Christmas town, in the middle of Spring.

"Look Feliciano, I gotta go, I'll see you soon..." I stared to walk off. He smiled and waved goodbye to me.

"See you later~!" He said waving bye.

I kept walking around the town, trying to find my hotel room I rented. I finally found it after looking for almost an hour. I unlocked the door and walked inside, throwing the keys on the coffee table. I rubbed me eyes and went to hang my camera up and jacket. I then made my way to the kitchen and made a microwaveable meal. The timer soon went off and I went to eat the meal. After I was done, I then made my way to my room. After walking around all day, I felt tired. I changed my clothes and climbed into bed. Falling asleep in less then 3 minutes.

* * *

5:00am

I was awoken my my cell phone ringing. Who would be calling at this time of night? I grumbled in annoyance and answered the phone.

"Hallo?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I sat there for a few minutes till someone answered.

"Ah, Hallo Ludwig." It was my boss. why would he call at this time? Was something wrong?

"I called to tell you that we had to shorten your time in Italy, I turned out that you only can stay for only 4 more weeks, I was going to call you later, but I have a meeting today and wont be able to call till late tonight." He explained to me. Oh great, how could I tell Feliciano about this. I only had very few pictures and I needed to find a lot more then I have now. I sighed and pinched my nose bridge.

"Ja, thanks for telling me sir, I will try me best at finding the rest of the pictures before I return." I said, telling him goodbye. I looked over at the time. 5:30am. I sighed and got up, might as well get ready for the day. Knowing I need to take more pictures I needed to rush this. I thought back to what Feliciano said yesterday. He asked me if he could help me out with the pictures, he seemed to know more about this place then I do. Maybe i'll see him today, I could always use an extra hand, besides, he might know how to take pictures better then me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I had a wonderful Thanksgiving break and I hope you guys did too. Anyway, here's Chapter 4. The Fluffy stuff begins~ :3 I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

Feeling Werid

Chapter 4~

**Feliciano's Pov:**

****I watched as Ludwig left. I couldn't stop smiling. The town was really pretty at night, most of the lights would be on and cover the town with lights. It seemed like it was Christmas, but without all the sales and crowds around town. Walking home wasn't long. I got there in less than 30 minutes and decided to go to bed. I put on my usual night clothes. A Pink shirt and Yellow boxers. I climbed into bed and fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

10:00am

I woke up kinda late. Not what I was expecting... I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I went downstairs and made cereal. I finished my cereal not long after I made it and went back upstairs to change into my day clothes. Walking back down the stairs I noticed a few pieces of mail by my front door. Probably a rent bill. I hated those things. I opened the letter and I was right. A rental bill. I sighed and went over to fill the bill out and an hour later I put it into the mail box.

I decided since I was outside I could enjoy the town some. A little exercise never hurts right? A small warm breeze swept through me and the sun shined down on me. What could I say, it was perfect weather! Most of the shops were open, but none needed any employees. Not one store had a "Help wanted!" Sigh on the window. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, I hated these stores sometimes...

I looked around here and there for awhile. Nothing much was happening today, must be a simple day for everyone. That is until I saw someone running around the town. What was with him? He looked stressed out, how is that even possible on this pretty day? I looked closer at the figure. Oh, It was Ludiwg. What was wrong with him?

"Oh Ciao Ludiwg, what's with the rush?" I say as he speed-walked past me.

"Oh, Hi, and nothing..." He said still rushing around.

What was wrong? Did he have something important he needed. Did he leave something at one of the stores? Whats up?

"You need any help? You look stressed." I said running over to him so I could walk by his side.

"Huh? Oh Nein, I don't need your help, i'm fine." He said taking a picture of some flowers.

"Looks like you do, just tell me what you need help with." I say, turning to look at him smiling.

He looked at me with a grin, then at his camera. "Could you help me with these pictures? I have to leave here earlier then I expected and well I have no good pictures of this place, unless you count some flowers.." He said making a nervous laugh.

I smiled at him. I would love to help him, besides I know all about Italy. I could tell he was struggling though, He looked like he hasn't slept all night long.

"Sure Luddy, I'll be glad to help you~" I said, talking his camera and putting it around my neck. He gave me a small smile and showed me how to use the camera. It's Pretty simple how to control it.

"First off, have you taken any pictures of anything besides flowers?" I said, letting out a small laugh. He was silent for a few minutes till he answered.

"Nein.." He said, looking down, embarrassed. I smiled an looked over at the candy shop I liked. I walked over there and took a picture of it. One down, who knows how more left.

"There you go, One down!" I said, smiling wide. I continued to walk around with him, taking a few pictures here and there.

"Say Luddy, when do you have to leave?" I looked down, sad. I knew I was going to miss this guy, He seemed so nice, besides he's been helping me through one of the most hardest times of my life.

He sighed and looked at me. "4 more weeks..." He said looking forward.

"Oh..." I said, grinning. I wish he could stay, that would be good to have him around time to time.

"about your job Feli..." He said, looking at the stores around us. I felt a small shade of pink cover my cheeks. Did he call me Feli. But only a few people called me that. Mostly my family, but still, this was new.

"D-Don't worry about it, I don't even want one..." I said, facing the opposite direction he was looking at. Was I blushing, this was so awkward .. why was I even blushing for?

"Are you sure?" He said, looking at my raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer him, I still could feel my face heat up and make me even feel more weirder.

"Feli? Are you okay?" He said turning me to where I was facing him. He just had to do that, really...

"Huh? O-Oh Si, im okay..." I said looking down at the ground. I felt like hitting myself. Stop, Stop blushing!

I looked up at him just for a second. Was was I feeling like this, was I sick? No, it was something else..what was it?

"Are you sure..." He put his hand on my forehead. "You feel warm.." He said.

"Si, im just... tired" I said, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I sat there for a few minutes till I hit me. There was a reason I was feeling like this, I didn't want to believe it but. I started to like Ludwig. That's why I was blushing when He called me Feli. That's why I was stumbling over my words. But why would I like him for... I mean yea he had nice eyes and a nice smile and.. No stop it, You don't like Ludwig. No. No. No. Never!

"Feli, Are you there?" He said. Making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, looking at his feet. I stood there for minutes till I was feed up with this feeling. I Kept denying my heart till I finally gave in. I did like Ludwig. what can I say, He was hot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I was bored so I decided to write Chapter 5. I hope you guys are enjoying your weekend and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

I Hope You Understand

Chapter 5~

**Ludwig's Pow:**

I stood there for awhile trying to figure out what was wrong with him. All of a sudden he started to act so weird, he wouldn't look at me or talk to me, But why, was he sick, was it something I said? I don't know...

"U-Uh, I need to go..." He said walking away, avoiding my eye contact. What was with him. He's so wired, I wish I would just know.

"Hey, wait a second.." I said grabbing his arm. He froze. He looked like a statue, he just stood there, was he even breathing?

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" I said, feeling bad that I may of hurt his feelings.

"...No..." He stood still, looking forward into the distance.

" It wasn't you...Luddy... I was me... Just let me leave, please.." He said looking at my hand on his arm. I let go and looked at him oddly. was I bothering him?

"Can you a least tell me what's wrong?" I say, hoping to get something outta him. He stood there for a few minutes till he turned around and looked at me.

"W-Why do you care, It's nothing really..." He said looking away from my eyes. Why would I care?! Why would he ask me that? Was he angry. Seriously this guy's weird...

"Because you are acting weird, what's up?" I looked at him, his face was as red as a Tomato.

"Promise you won't, get mad..." He said, slowly looking up at me. Why would I be mad at him, he was probably the nicest person I know?

"I won't I just wanna know what's wrong are you sick Feli?" I looked at him in concern.

"Well I-I kinda l-l.." He stopped. He looked up at me and then looked down. He turned around and walked away from me.

I hope he was okay... I looked at my camera and looked through the pictures he took for me. He was good at taking pictures, I mean Prefect, the pictures were spot on, every angle was prefect. Why did he never try to find a job for this? I looked at one picture he took. I was of himself. He was smiling really wide and happy. He smiles a lot for some reason... I studied the picture for a few minutes, he looked so happy... I shook my head and turned off the camera. Great now I was feeling weird.

I rolled my eyes and ignored it. I decided to take a few more pictures around town. Heh maybe ill be able to leave earlier then I expected, I had a lot of good photos and I bet my boss would love them.

* * *

**Feliciano's Pov:**

I felt so horrible. Now he thinks i'm a fucking weirdo. Well soon he will be able to leave and he'll be far away from this country. I walked home feeling so embarrassed. My face stopped feeling warm and I felt a lot better. Oh wow. I went inside my Hotel room, and went upstairs and layed down on my bed. I hated this world, why do I like him, he's a guy, I like girls, not Guys...but Lovi likes guys, does that mean I can too?

I shook my head, trying to get all thoughts about Ludwig. But it was impossible. His hair, eyes, chest. Everything about him I liked. I tired to go to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me. This is getting on my nerves. I decided to get up and splash water on my face, yea that didn't help.

Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig was all I could think about. I felt like banging my head on the sink. I wouldn't dare do that though, that would just make my day a lot worse. I hated feeling this way, it never really felt like this so it was weird, but some part of me told me to go with it, and try to win Ludwig over. He said he only had 4 weeks left, I couldn't tell him that fast, you know how hard it is to tell someone you like them, or even worse.. you **Love** them.

* * *

**Ludwig's Pov:**

I headed home, feeling positive about my job. I felt like calling my boss and telling him the good news! I went inside my hotel room and went over to my phone. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He said in a simple voice.

"Ah Hello Boss, I got some good news.." I said hoping he would like it.

"AH great, what you got?" He said, well he was happy.

"I got a lot of good photos today and I think I have enough, do you think you could bump up the date some?" I said, I hope Feli wouldn't mind.. Maybe i'll tell him goodbye on my last day, that was the least I could do... right..?

"Ah sure, hmmm..."He was silent for a few minutes till he answered back. "How about 1 week?" He said.

"Ah wonderful, I'll get my stuff ready." I looked around my room, it was spotless.

"Alright, that you for the good news, by the way you might get promoted soon." He said, I could tell he was happy.

"That's good, oh I need to go, See you soon." I said hanging up the phone. I felt so happy, I never that happy, but when my boss is in a good mood, I sure am. I inhaled and looked around my room. I didn't have much to pack, but 1 week could go by so fast I won't even know. I stood there a moment, if I was leaving in 1 week, then i'll have to tell Feli, but I don't even know where he leaves and god knows if he'll ever want to see me again, from what happened today... Maybe I could right him a letter, that might help...

* * *

I said down and got a pen and started to write.

_Dear Feli,_

_ I know it's weird for me to write you a letter, but i'll be leaving Italy in 1 week, my boos said he was happy about the pictures and wants me back as soon a possible. I know I won't be able to see you again, but I wanted to tell you about it, so you knew. My last day should be next Sunday, and I'll get on my plane and leave. But I would like to tell you goodbye. I mean without your help, I would've never go as far as I am now. Oh and also, about today... I know you were feeling weird and I don't know what's wrong. Did I hurt your feelings, was it something I said?_ I hope I didn't. I am sorry if I did and I hope I can see you soon in the future..

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

I looked at the paper I just wrote. I hope he'll understand...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm very sorry for the slow updating. I was really busy this week with Finals and drama. BUT! I only have 1 more day of school them Winter break comes! Anyway here's Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy it and keep reviewing!

* * *

Why are we feeling this way?

Chapter 6~

**Feliciano's Pov:**

Nothing I did helped me get him off my mind. I tried cleaning around the house, Which was spotless. I even tired entertaining myself with TV. Yeah watching cooking shows wasn't all that fun. I sat there with my face buried in my hands. It was so annoying. Even doing something I absolutely hated didn't work.

I had that feeling I had before I met Ludwig. Depression. Oh how I hated that feeling. I closed me eyes for a few minutes and held my breath. I then let out a big sigh and got up off the couch.

I looked back at the phone. When was Lovi supposed to come over again? I dialed his number and waited to see if he was going to answer. Hm I was right after 3 rings, Lovi answered with a dull "Hello."

"Oh Ciao Fratello, um I hate to bother you.." I looked down.

"Huh? Oh no, I wasn't busy, what's up?" He said.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know when you guys will come over, I'm kinda bored here by myself..." I said, looking around my empty house.

There was a small silence then Lovi answered back. "Um, Antonio said he would like us to go Monday, we already stared getting are things packed and were almost ready." He gave a low sigh.

"Well that's great, I hope i'm not rushing you guy's or anything..." I said, trailing off.

He gave a small laugh. "Don't worry yourself, Your not rushing us at all." He never liked me worrying myself.

I let a small smile come to my lips and let out a relieving sigh. "Well that's good." I glanced up at the TV. They were making Pasta. I found myself get lost into the TV till I heard Lovi scream my name.

"U-Uh what?" I said, feeling embarrassed. He let out a low grumble and repeated what he said.

"I said that I'll be seeing you soon."

I felt sadness creep over me. I was then left to myself after I told him goodbye. I looked back up to the TV and saw that there was a different show on. It didn't seem interesting so I decided to walk around the house. I stopped by the bookcase I had and grabbed a random book off the shelf and began to read it.

It wasn't all that bad. At least it gave me something to do instead of walking around my house bored a fuck. I soon got tired of reading and went to make me something to eat. I finally was in the mood to eat some Pasta and sat at the dinner table, eating the whole bowl till it was spotless with Pasta.

I put the bowl in the dishwasher and then cleaned my hands. Again there was nothing else to do. Every room in my house was clean from head to toe. I rolled me eyes and sat at the foot of the stairs. Nothing to do, If there was a death from being to bored, I would be on the top of that list.

I dosed off till I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered it. "Oh Hi John!" I smiled and he smiled back. It was my mail man. He usually delivers my mail in the mailbox. Why was he giving it to me here?

"I have this letter and it says it's for you.." He said handing my the letter. I looked at it and It was indeed for me. It had me address and name on it.

"Uh, thank you sir." I shook his hand and shut the door behind him. I looked at the letter for a few minutes till I opened it. It was from Ludwig. I widened me eyes and nearly dropped me letter out of my hand.

I opened the letter and it said...

_Dear Feli,_

_I know it's weird for me to write you a letter, but i'll be leaving Italy in 1 week, my boss said he was happy about the pictures and wants me back as soon a possible. I know I won't be able to see you again, but I wanted to tell you about it, so you knew. My last day should be next Sunday, and I'll get on my plane and leave. But I would like to tell you goodbye. I mean without your help, I would've never go as far as I am now. Oh and also, about today... I know you were feeling weird and I don't know what's wrong. Did I hurt your feelings, was it something I said?_ I hope I didn't. I am sorry if I did and I hope I can see you soon in the future...

Love,

Ludiwg.

I read the letter over and over again. I couldn't believe he had to leave in 1 week! How was I supposed to tell him now? I folded the letter and put it on the coffee table, not dare looking at it again.

well Lovi was coming over next week and Ludwig was leaving. How was this gonna work? I sat there thinking. Well maybe I can see him when I pick Lovi and Antonio up from the airport. Yeah that's how I could do it!

I smiled at the thought and planned out what I was gonna do.

* * *

**Ludwig's Pov:**

I finally found Feliciano's address after going to the post office and asking them for help. They smiled and took the letter and told me it would be mailed off soon. I frowned after thinking how sad he was going to be. I mean yeah he would get over it right?

I thanked the lady and walked back to my apartment. I finished packing a few things and finally sat down and read a book I've been wanting to read for awhile. For some odd reason Feli kept creeping into my mind. As much as I wanted to read this book, I couldn't even understand what was going on.

I closed the book and sat there. Man how annoying it was. All I could think about was Feli, Feli, FELI! I spook my head, yeah that didn't work was well as I wanted it to.

Why was I even feeling this way? Feli, now me... What the hell is going on?! I looked around my apartment and tried my hardest to get him off my mind. That did not work.

I got so annoyed. I never felt this way before and trust me, It didn't feel good. It felt like you were going to puke. All you could do was think about that one person and couldn't do anything but think of them.

What was I going to do?!

* * *

A/N: Heh yea this week I also had the same feeling these two had. And let me tell you, It's not as fun as it seems. It feels like your gonna puke up Rainbows and Hearts. Heh anyway I hope you guy's liked the chapter and I'll try my best at updating some more! See Ya!~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello guy's, I am back. I am SO sorry for not updating this in so long but here I am again and I will try to continue this. I've just been so busy with life things and I could never get to it. **

**Anyway, here is the 7th chapter and thank you all for the reviews and favs. It means a lot to me. This may be the last chapter, I do not know yet but I am working it all out.**

* * *

I'll be waiting for you~

**Feliciano's Pov:**

Before I knew about anything that was going on, I found myself rushing back inside and looking around for things I might need before I headed off to the airport. Lovino and Antonio should be there soon as well as Ludwig to catch his plane back.

Thinking about that made me frown and stop what I was doing. I didn't want the other to leave. I really didn't want him too. But it was for the sake of his job. Maybe I could o back with him! No, no I couldn't do that.

I frowned once again and sighed, picking up what I had before I headed off out the door once again. It felt like a bad day. Just like the day I had when I got fired but 10x worse.

I didn't want the other to leave and I was determined to find him before he went off to tell him what I had too. I had to tell him that I like him, no I love him and that I would wait for him.

He meant everything to me and having him gone wasn't the best thing. Ludwig was the reason why I wasn't depressed about losing my job and the reason my bubbly self was back to normal. But seeing that he was going to b gone wasn't going to keep that happiness forever. Besides, my brother would think something was wrong if I didn't act like my normal self.

With a sigh, I quickly got into the small car that I never used that much and tried to beat the traffic to the air port. To my own surprise though, there wasn't a lot of traffic so getting to the air port wasn't all that hard as I thought it was.

Once I parked, I quickly unbuckled myself and rushed into the airport. Sadly it was busy as ever and I found myself stuck in the middle of a crowd of people who were to loud with so many different conversations. How was I going to find Ludwig like this?

With a worried look in my bright brown eyes, I quickly tried to push back other's as well as send apologies as I did and search every inch of the place. Why was it so large though?! There were a million or more people here and I was looking for one of them. One!

"L-Ludwig?" I called softly as I saw someone that looked just like him. He had the slicked back blonde hair as well as those wonderful deep once blue eyes that I loved so much. That had to be him. It just had to be! If it wasn't him, I dunno what I would do. I would waste more time into finding him and never say my goodbye.

"L-Ludwig, is that you!" I called once again, getting a few looks from other but I ignored them.

* * *

**Ludwig's Pov:**

I didn't know what to do. My mind was going crazy and I was just stuck in the middle of it all. All these feelings I was having plus the fact that I had to leave the small Italian all alone again.

He looked like such a nice guy and having to leave him seemed to be very rude of me and sad as well. I know I had feelings for the other; Which I could not believe. But having to leave him after these feelings I got, I found it as though I would never see the other again. Almost like if I see him one last time, that would be my last in all my life.

I let out a heavy sigh and got up, grabbing the book I had and carrying it with me as well as the luggage I had. I needed to go back home. My job depended on it and I couldn't get fired at this time. If I was to get fired I would end up living on the small supplies I had at the moment.

I walked out of the door and closed it softly. I then locked it and went to the car I rented why I was here. It wasn't all my liking but I was able to get around when I needed too.

I started the car and soon drove off to the airport, seeing that there wasn't much traffic as I thought there would be and got there in no time. But once I got into the place, it was crowded. It was almost like a rock band was here or something.

I found myself trying to get past people and a few seemed to get out of my way from how scary I looked. I hated when people were like that. Yeah, I was kinda scary but not really.

Sighing once again I went through all the things I had to do. They scanned me, my bag and I was soon on my way waiting for my plane. I looked down at the small ticket I had to have to get on the plan and frowned just a small amount.

I had to leave the other. No good byes, no telling him about my feelings, nothing. It was just a letter that said I was leaving and that was it. Another friend gone. Or so I thought it was.

As I found myself stuck in my thoughts, I heard a familiar voice ring through my mind as I heard it calling my name, making me looked up quickly and looked around. 'Where was it coming from?' I asked myself over and over as I looked around.

Soon, I found myself starting at the small Italian I knew. His bright brown eyes sparkling and blushed just a small amount as he came over to me quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a calm voice, looking at him with a hint of concern.

* * *

**Feliciano's Pov:**

Once I saw the other, I couldn't help but smile and rush over to him. It was really him. It wasn't a dream after all and I found myself looking into the other's bright blue eyes as I knew it was him.

"I came to tell you goodbye." I answered back to him with a smile. "A-As well as tell you something..." I said softly, feeling a dark shade of red come across my face as I continued to look at the other.

"Tell me what?" He asked in a calm and confused tone.

I took a deep breath and waited to think about what I was going to say to him. I had to be quick though, as I looked at the clock his fight was going to be here quick and I would then not have time. I quickly looked back at him and blushed as I lifted myself up on my toes and brush my soft lips against his.

I know that his wasn't the place to really be doing this, as well as us getting many stares but who cared. I certainly didn't. I could feel my face heat up even more as I felt the other kiss me back and soon pulled away to have the other pull me close.

"T-Then I guess w-were here for the same reason.." I mumbled softly to the other as I saw he was blushing as well.

"I-I guess so..." He mumbled softly back to me, seeing that his lips curved into just a small smile which sent sparks through my body. I needed to tell him how I felt quickly, knowing he needed to go now.

"I-I just came to tell you that I love you and that I will b-be waiting for you until y-you come back and that I hope you come back soon. T-Ti amo, I love you." I said maybe to quickly for the other to grasp but smiled as I heard the other chuckle.

"Same here. Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." He said softly as he pressed a sweet kiss to my cheek. I felt myself blush and looked up at him with a sweet, bright smile.

I saw the other look up as he heard the voice go off about his plane being here and he looked down at me. I quickly place a kiss to his lips and pulled away from him. He gave me another one of his smiles and gave me one last kiss before he want on to catch his plane.

Yes, he was gone. But he will come back. I know he will. I watched the other as he soon became out of sight and turned around. I found myself frown as I saw him leave and soon walked off. I was still getting stares from others but I still ignored them.

I tried not to be sad but I still found myself sad. He was gone and I was gone to him. Even though I told myself everything would be okay, I knew that it wasn't and I could feel small tears roll down my cheeks.

The once happy smile I had was now crushed with a frown and I sadly walked around to find my brother and Antonio that were somewhere around the airport. I knew that once I saw my brother and the whole time he was here I had to act as if I was happy but I wasn't. Even though Ludwig was going to come back, who knew how long I would have to wait.

I would have to wait maybe more then I think to feel those lips against mine again. To feel his strong arms around me. To feel what I felt with him for the last time. Love.

Even though I was heartbroken to see him go, I still found myself holding onto a small happiness that was going through my body and soon saw my brother and Antonio come in view.

I guess waiting was a good thing, but waiting meant time and time could mean years. I faked them a smile and walked to them.

All I could tell myself was that Ludwig knew I was waiting for him and he was waiting for me. That's all I wanted to tell him and let him know before he went, and I plan on keeping it that way until I see him again.

Te amo, Ludwig. I will be waiting for you, my sweet, sweet Ludwig.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you guy's go! I may make another story for when Ludwig comes back but I still do not know. I am happy to have this story done at least and I hope you guy's enjoy the ending. Sadly I felt kinda bad for making it said but it was a tragedy so I kinda had to make Feli sad about Ludwig leaving him.**

**But I tried my best on the ending because it is late here and I was having to do other things while doing this. But thank you all for the reviews and stayed tuned to see my other stories as well as maybe this one being in a squeal. I still don't know yet but thank you all!**


End file.
